Minecraft: The rise of heroVERine chapter 1
by Verziez
Summary: It started off like any other night in the world of minecraft, creepers here and there, some zombies too. But something wasn't right, Steve was setting up for the night, He noticed a figure in the distance but ignored it thinking it was just an everyday mob, little did he know it was something, much worse.


It started off like any other night in the world of minecraft, creepers here and there, some zomibes too. But something wasn't right, Steve was setting up for the night, He noticed a figure in the distance but ignored it thinking it was just an everyday mob, little did he know it was something, much worse.

Steve rested his head on a block of wool as he slowly lay down on the ground, he shut his eyes and slept. Around half an hour later Steve was woken up by the sound of a sign being placed, he sat up and turned to the sign.  
"Nice to meet you friend." He read the sign aloud to himself, he looked around before going back to sleep. The next morning Steve sat up, he was quite comfortable for a minute till he lowered his head and saw that his pants were missing.  
"W-what? W-where are my pants!?" Steve yelled, pulling his shirt over his knees.  
"T-this is a joke right!?" He looked around trying to see if he could spot the person who had done this to him.  
"This isn't funny!" He continued. "How am I meant to survive out here without my pants?"  
"That's the least of your worries, Steve~" Replied a strange voice.  
"H-how do you know my name?" Steve turned in the direction in which he had heard the voice.  
"Oh, I know all about you, Steve" A small figure appeared, a female by the sound of the voice, Steve couldn't see what she was, her eyes glowed hiding the rest of her body.  
"Looking for these?" The small female held out Steves pants.  
"M-my pants.." Steve said, he began to feel kind of sick, he felt himself falling back. Steve had blacked out.

"SHE TOOK MY CLOTHES!" Steve yelled as he jumped up and covered himself up.  
Suddenly the small figure of a female appeared.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" Steve charged at the figure and pinned her to the ground.  
"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! How could I have stolen your clothes?" The female began to strugle out of Steves grip.  
"Don't you bullshit me, you bitch. YOU KNOW WHO I AM! YOU SAID MY NAME AS YOU STOLE MY STUFF!" Steve held the female against the ground by her throat.  
"I've been working my ass off in a mine all day! Then you come along and tell me I stole your crap!" Tears ran down the females face as she began to choke.  
"I'm sorry..." He picked up the female and sat her down, he turned away from her.  
"I am so sorry... I can't believe I just... "Steve lowered his head in shame as he slowly walked off.  
The female cocked her head to the side. She noticed Steve beginning to slow down. He dropped to his knees and then to the ground, the female walked over to him and sat down beside him, removing her bright red jacket and placing it over Steve as he lay on the cold hard ground unable to move.

"uhhrg" Steve groaned.  
"Well it's nice to see you're awake." The female smiled. "You look cold, can you walk?"  
"Y-yeah.." Steve struggled to his feet putting the jacket on himself.  
"Follow me." The female walked down a cobblestone path that lead to a small house with a mossy stone fence. She entered the house with Steve following behind.  
"So, uhh what's your name?" Steve asked the female.  
"I am Ver, Irken Ver. And you are?" She replied.  
"Steve, my name is Steve." He said completing Vers sentance.  
"So, do you have like a river or something I can go bathe in?" Steve asked as he sat down on a bed inside of Vers house.  
"Yeah, there's one out the back of the house. You can go bathe while I go hunt down an enderman." Ver said pointing out of the back window.  
"An enderman?" Steve questioned.  
"Yeah, the dumb ender-cunt stole my sword that I spent forever enchanting" Ver growled .  
"Do you want any help with that?"  
"Help? I was going to make a trade with him." Ver looked puzzled.  
"You can't trade with an enderman! What if it kills you?" Steve asked.  
"Then I get killed." Ver explaned.  
"Can't I come and watch your back?" Steve stood up.  
"But you might get killed" Ver frowned.  
Steve shoke his head and left the house, Ver followed behind before she sprinted off into the darkness of the night.  
"Stay here." Ver said pointing behind a row of dirt blocks, she jumped over the dirt and confronted the enderman. Steve watched as Ver ran after the enderman which was trying it's hardest to avoid Ver.  
"Come back enderman. PLEASE!" She yelled, the enderman turned around.  
"No! Let me go!" Vers screams began to fill the air, Steve hid behind the dirt blocks as he listened to Vers cries for help.  
"Steve help me! STEVE!?" The enderman picked Ver up.  
Steve continued watching, he seemed to be more scared than Ver was. He fell back hitting his head on the ground which felt as hard as bedrock at this moment.  
"Do you always faint like that?" Ver stood over Steve with her hands behind her back.  
"Only since a few days ago, and I've been feeling sick as well. Ever since I ran into that chick who looked just like you..." Steve explaned as he gazed up at Ver.  
"Oh... Well you should probably get some rest. Why don't we get you back to the house?" Ver said looking over at the house.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Steve stood up slowly, he started to make his way back to the house.

"Steve?~ Hey Steve?~" A pair of glowing eyes apeared.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Steve yelled, a small tear ran down his face.  
"What? But I... Wasn't even-" Ver turned to Steve who was sitting in her bed.  
"She's back!" Steve pulled the blanket over his head.  
"Who's back?" Ver asked.  
"The person who stole my stuff!" Steve was still hiding under the blanket  
"I'm the only person here, and you know I didn't take anything of yours!" Ver spat.  
"Now why don't you try go back to sleep?" She added calmly.  
Steve shut his eyes.  
"You're back, huh Steve? I'm coming for you. You can't hide from me!" The eyes re apeared.  
Steve woke up, his eyes felt heavy, he could taste blood. Everything went black.  
"Steve?" Ver looked over and noticed Steve, head face down in a small pool of blood.  
"OH GOD, STEVE!" She rushed over to Steve, pulling him out of the bed she balanced him and slowly began to walk him out of the house and down to the river. She sat Steve down and slowly pushed him into a shallow part of the river.  
"Why are you like this?" Ver began to wash the blood off of Steve's face.  
"H-h.. urrhh-" Steve groaned.  
"W-wait, I'm covered in blood." Steve looked down at his hands, realizing they were covered in blood.  
"Yeah..." Ver frowned.  
"Is it my blood?" He watched the blood drip off his hand and into the water.  
"Yes..." Ver turned away from Steve who had began to check himself out.  
"Am I cut? Where'd the blood come from?" He continued to search himself.  
"You were coughing it up!" Ver pointed out.  
"Now can you please stop poking around yourself?"

"Come on Steve, it's not much longer!" Ver smiled as her and Steve walked down a small cobblestone path in a large desert.  
"Can we stop here, Ver? I think I'm going to-" Steve colapased, Ver ran over to Steve and flipped him over.  
"Can you go an hour without fainting?"  
"Urrhhhg..." Steve replied.  
"Well I guess we'll have to stop here than." Ver lay down next to Steve and curled up into a small ball.  
"You're moving to fast Steve! Let's just- Slow you down..." The voice of the enemy said.  
"Ver, wake up! We need to get moving!" Steve nudged Ver.  
"But I'm tired..." Ver pushed Steves hand away. Steve attempted to stand up -CRACK-  
"M-MY LEG!" Steve fell back, tears began to form in his eyes.  
"What about it?" Ver looked over to Steve.  
"The bone's sticking out!" Steve was trying his hardest to not burst into tears.  
"Okay, don't panic. We just need to get you to the village." Ver nervously walked around Steve.  
"H-how? AHRG!" A tear dripped down Steves face.  
"We have to get you standing." She pulled Steve up off the ground.  
"N-NO! AGH!" Steve yelled.  
"Shhh, calm down..." Ver moved herself under Steves arm giving him support.  
"Now all you have to do is move the one leg, so you don't hurt yourself even more. I'll do the rest."  
"I-IT DOESN'T W-WORK LIKE THAT!" Steve argued.  
"Trust me Steve, come on." She began to walk down the rest of the path carrying Steve too.


End file.
